


Only the best

by DaemonGal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Masturbation, Public Scene, Romance, Under the Table, fun with V's cane, he's a naughty boy, smut commences from chapter 2, will add more tags as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/pseuds/DaemonGal
Summary: You'd been looking forward to date night all week knowing V had booked a reservation at the swankiest Italians in town. You both intended to make sure this was a night to remember.





	1. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night with V! Just a little something I thought up while daydreaming. Enjoy the fluff! M rating for later chapters!

His eyes bore into you as you  swirled the spaghetti around your fork. 

You’d been looking forward to date night all week when V told you he’d managed to get a table at the swankiest Italians in town. 

“Only the best for you, my love.”  He had  purred to you.  You always felt that he was too good for you, that you didn’t deserve his love but  oh how he scorned you the first time you said that to him

Now here you were, in a quiet corner booth enjoying a candlelit dinner  with the green eyed, man of your dreams.

You smiled  up at him I’m between mouthfuls. You inhaled  abruptly through your  nose  and  coughed, choking slightly on your last mouthful.  You’re face flushed as you saw him gaze towards you.

His chin rested on his left hand, the deft fingers of his right hand swirling around the lip of his wine glass slowly, almost seductively. His eyes were lidded and a slight smirk lay on his lips.  He slowly moved his hand under the rounded glass, stem between his fingers and lifted it to his lips. They parted slightly  to allow a small splash of the red wine to enter as he tipped the glass,  his  eyes never leaving yours.  He lowered the glass back to the table  and ran his tongue across his bottom lip excruciatingly slowly. 

You gripped the napkin on your knees with both hands,  knees  rubbing together slightly. 

“How is the food dear?” He asked so  nonchalantly. You blinked and cleared your throat, realising you were starting  with your mouth agape, for a second forgetting where you were.

“D-delicious , thank you .” You stumbled over your words, reaching back to your fork. “ I still don’t  know how you managed to get us a reservation here . I heard rumours there was a 6 week waiting list.”

“ Time is only  relative, unlike my love for you. I just hope it was worth the wait.” He’d had this night planned for that long?  You blushed and smiled at the thought. No one had ever treated you like this before  or spoiled you so much.  How you landed such a catch was completely beyond you  , one of life’s mysteries you would never dream to solve.

But it didn’t matter to you. As long as you were in his gaze , certain mysteries could remain unsolved. 

V  stood up as you swallowed the last mouthful, leaning back into  your chair eyes closed, with a contented sigh.  You felt a waft of air as the napkin was lifted from your lap. Your eyes opened to see  black hair and green eyes on level with yours. You gasped as  he lifted the corner of the napkin to his lips, and wet it against his tongue.  You stared, breath caught in your throat as he brought the corner to your face  and wiped it against your cheek. 

He chuckled as he lingered there for a second, enjoying your honest reaction.  As he pulled the napkin away, you saw  the red mark  of the sauce that you must have carelessly  splashed on your face.  You turned your head away from his gaze in embarrassment.

He lifted your chin  to face him again, not letting you hide. “ I can not  allow a  smear  on a canvas so perfect.  Only I am allowed to paint such beautiful expressions  upon it.  Oh, if I could frame you as you are right now,”  he leant in, nose touching yours, his breath against your lips, “you would be a masterpiece.”

Your eyes  close reflexively as you lean  your face into his,  lips brushing together for only a moment before he pulls away.  You can hear his cane tapping against the floor  as you open your eyes and see him walking towards the bathroom.

He would be the death of you, you thought, your mind clouded and eyes glazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come including some delightful smut and some cheeky cane play. V can be a very naughty boy :P


	2. Loves sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the onslaught of smooth talking and teasing, you'd started to pull yourself together again. But of course, V had nothing but bad intentions towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has got way more out of hand than originally intended. It was only meant to be a short, 1 chapter fic but I've had too much fun writing it. So, enjoy your first NSFW chapter and some fun with V's cane!

 

In V's absence, the waiter had cleared the table for you both, topped up your drinks and left dessert menus for you to browse. You had already drank another half a glass of wine by the time he returned, in a sad attempt to calm your nerves.  

V being a tease was bad enough, but you just felt like you were making the embarrassment worse for yourself. The waiter had approached a few seconds after V left, and after asking if everything was fine with the food, you only managed to make some noises, after losing the ability to think of words. You ended up nodding and quietly muttering “Thank you" in the end. 

_Sigh, and this is why I can’t be taken anywhere,_ you thought.  Of course you knew it was 90% V's fault, but you should be used to this by now. You had been dating for long enough that you thought he couldn’t catch you so off guard like this. You assumed he had thought the same, and decided to make a challenge of  it.  _But why here of all places._  

Your thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the familiar sound of a cane, tapping against the floor moving towards you. In that moment, that was the only sound you could hear. None of the chatter or the sounds of cutlery hitting plates, only his movements.  

After what felt like an eternity, his jacked brushed against your arm as he walked past you to return to his seat. He placed his cane against the table and placed himself softly back into his chair. He looked straight at you, green eyes full of intensity as he smiled gently. 

“I hope you didn’t  miss me too much in my absence. I apologise if I interrupted your musings.”  

“Not at all.” You replied. “I was just enjoying he surroundings.” While trying to avoid too much eye contact, your vision travelled to a quiet corner of the restaurant where you noticed a few people setting up for what looked like a live performance on the piano. Your heart jumped into your throat when you saw one of the members lift a violin out of a case. V must have noticed the slight change in your expression. 

“I struck a bit of a, deal, shall we say with the owner of the establishment. A few weeks ago I helped rid him of a few pests at a summer house of his that was left vacant for a few too many moons.” His left hand reached for yours on the table and your breath hitched when he made contact, entangling your fingers in his. You looked down in admiration. There were oh so many reasons you loved this mans hands, and knowing they touched only you in this way filled you happiness. So much so, you couldn’t help but smile. 

V continued. “I decided that music recorded and played for so many others just wasn’t good enough. I wanted you to be the one of the first to hear the notes played from the instrument itself.” Your love for classical music was second only to the man in front of you. Your biggest regret was having to  give up playing the instrument yourself at a young age. He knew how much it meant to you and how much you loved the sound. 

“I don’t know what to say V. You didn’t have to go this far for me you know.” You looked back up towards him, surprised to find his eyes on your hands as well, as he gently brushed his fingers over your knuckles. 

“As I said to you before,” he paused, lifting your hand in his towards his lips as he kissed each individual finger, slowly and carefully. You could only watch, transfixed at his action, heart racing in your chest. He rested your hands against his chin once he was happy with his actions and finished, “only the best for you, my love.” 

He kept your gaze for a few seconds, unmoving and unflinching, before slowly powering your hand back to the table. With a final squeeze, he removed his fingers from yours to return to his wine glass. You decided it was best to do the same, trying once again to hide your nerves in your glass.  

You glanced over the dessert menu to see if anything caught your eye, but your stomach was doing too many flips to be able to concentrate on food. You looked up, as you heard the first few testing notes were played, the first few strokes of the bow against the strings. 

You sighed and closed your eyes, enjoying the moment, when the first few keys of the piano were pressed, combining into the accompanying sounds you loved so much.  

After a short introduction by the restaurants owner, and a few knowing glances directed towards V, they began to play their first song. At that moment you were sure your heart stopped. 

_Kreisler – Loves sorrow._  

Within only a few notes you knew it, as piano and violin played together as the ambient conversations in the room dropped to a low mutter.   

This time, he took both of your hands in one of his, cradling them both within his palm, fingers holding tight. You knew he had done this. The love you both shared of music, poetry and the arts had roused many a deep discussion in your time together, and he knew this was your favourite. You could never really put a finger on why, but that was the beauty of art; it required no explanation. No words, only feelings.  

Your mind drifted and wandered with the notes, echoing through the room. For a brief moment you had forgotten yourself, forgotten where you were and who you were with, only the slight movements of his hand to remind you. 

And then you felt it.  

What you could only guess was V's cane was touching against the inside of your calf. You were jolted out of your daze, your eyes meeting with V's across the table. In the depth of his eyes you could see what you could only describe as; want. It was a look you’d  seen many times before,  usually in private and usually after drawn out sessions of teasing or when he was buried in you up to the hilt. 

_Bad thoughts_ , you said inwardly. But how could you not think of times like those when he was looking at you, like that. Whether it was the bliss on your face, the music or even the food, something had got him riled and you were to be on the receiving end. 

You could only gulp, red rising to your cheeks once again , and a familiar throbbing beginning between your legs. You instinctively went to reach for your wine glass, when you realised your hands were caught in his, his grip tightening to keep you there. He shook his head, smirking as you could feel the head of his cane rising up the inside of your calf, past your knee, slowly up between your thighs. 

You thought about closing your legs to stop him, to stop the embarrassment you were feeling. You knew he would keep going. You knew that cane would keep getting higher and higher.  

And you knew you wanted it. 

He’d been teasing you all night, making you damp and wanting, but you expected him to at least wait until you had got home. You had resigned yourself to waiting, persevering , knowing the bliss he would make you feel when you got back to his place. But now that this opportunity was in front of you, as ashamed as it made you, you could only sit back, legs parted and wait to see what he had in store. 

Your whole body visibly twitched as the cane reached its destination and grazed you ever so slightly. Your heart was racing, and your breathing quickened at the thoughts going through your head. He tapped the back of your hand with his finger, signalling you to meet his gaze again. The music was still playing, although you were struggling to concentrate. You couldn’t hear his words but you could clearly see what he spoke: 

“Good girl.” 

His lips moved slowly and deliberately so you could read them, a shiver running up your spine as you heard his voice ringing in your ears. As the cane sat  close to your core, only grazing for a few seconds, your mind started to panic. Your eyed darted around to see if anyone was looking your way; no one. You checked the other tables to make sure the tablecloth was long enough to cover up any evidence of what was going on; they all touched the floor. Without warning, V moved closer to your ear. 

“Don’t worry love, no one can see. This is just between you and me.” Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest, and the throbbing between your legs became so much worse. He pushed the cane up further, applying pressure against you, catching your needy clit ever so slightly. You bit your lip to stop yourself moaning.  

You heard him chuckle next to you, clearly enjoying your reactions. “Although,” he started, “that waiter over there keeps looking our way. It’s likely he’ll come to fill our glasses soon. Make sure to be on your best behaviour in front of him.” He slowly leaned back into his seat, and allowed you to break one of your hands loose from his grip as it shot up towards your face.  

You covered your mouth, trying to make it look like you were leaning against it as you stifled your moans. The cane was moving now, rubbing up and down against your folds agonisingly slow. You wanted to move so badly, but were worried that it would look too obvious, or that he would put the cane away if you “misbehaved".  

You reached again for your wine glass, and slowly drank the last few mouthfuls, hiding your face against the large glass. You placed the empty glass back on the table and the movement stopped. You groaned at the loss of friction, feeling every heartbeat now between your legs as the heat was becoming nearly unbearable. You looked up through glazed eyes as V smirked, and motioned to the side. 

_Shit._  

A waiter was heading towards your table diligently, bottle of wine in hand. An empty glass was the only signal he needed to approach. You could have died there and then. You prayed, prayed that he would keep the implement still as he approached, smiling eager to fill your glasses. 

“More wine, sir?” V simply nodded as his glass was slowly filled half way, his smirk growing ever larger. 

_Don’t you dare._  

“And for the lady?” You opened your mouth to speak as the friction began again, the cane head pushed up into you, more pressure than before. You gasped audibly, and quickly turned it into a cough to try and disguise the noise. You glared at V as you did so, but what was the point. He knew what he was doing. He kept moving , your eyes looking down at the table, wanting nothing less than to look up at the unknowing young man.  

“Ma'am?” He questioned. V must have been more than content at your reaction as he replied in your stead: 

“Apologies, she’s rather shy as you can tell. Another glass of red, if you would be so kind.” He looked back at you and smiled so softly. 

_How can he be so calm?! How does he always keep his cool like this?_  

You cursed under your breath as you heard the sound of wine being poured for what felt like an eternity. He never let up, not for one second, pressing into you, switching between rubbing against your folds and pressing against your clit.  

Eventually, with a bow the waiter left you both in peace as you dropped your head into your curled arm, nestling into the underside of your elbow. You couldn’t believe this man, you were so embarrassed but more so; you were so turned on. How the hell you were this close to orgasm you’d never know. You’d never felt more ashamed of yourself, but deep in that shame you found more excitement.  

_What has he done to me?_  You thought. 

He granted you a few seconds to recover, then stopped again. This time, it took everything you had not to hit the table with frustration. You groaned louder this time and looked up at him. 

“What now? Haven’t I been tormented enough? I thought I was going to die of embarrassment.” He pressed against you again. 

“But you didn’t. Alas you could have been more polite, a simple please or thank you would have sufficed. However, given the circumstances you behaved well. I ’Il gladly give you what you want, if you first tell me what that is.” He started moving again, focussing on your folds when you knew you wanted the pressure higher.  

“God V- ah. A-are you really going to make me say it here? You know what I want. Please?” You were losing your composure completely now, hiding as much of your face as you could behind your hand, gripping the tablecloth underneath V's equally firm grip. Your chest rising and falling quickly as heat radiated through your body from your core.  

No answer. Only a knowing look. You opened your mouth, eyes darting around again. God you were glad you had this corner booth. Of course he got this one for a reason.  

“Please, let me come.” Mostly mouthed, barely a whisper, but enough for the black haired man to be satisfied. His smirk returned and his eyes stared into yours, burning with desire. 

He pressed the cane harder now, rubbing it up and down. He moved it up and pressed it directly against your clit. You whimpered at the contact, your palm against your chin, pointing your head downwards towards the table. He started to circle the head against you, pressure moving around, on and off your bundle of nerves. Your mouth hung slightly open as you panted quietly, unable to breathe through just your nose anymore. 

Noticing you were reaching your climax, V strategically opened and propped up the desert menu and leaned in towards you, your faces now hidden from any potential onlookers.  

“This is for me to see, and me alone. Now come for me, my love.” He pressed the cane into you aggressively causing your mind to spiral out of control as the waves of pleasure hit you, coursing out from your core to your fingertips and toes. You held back as much as you could, but a few moans still escaped your throat. You clung onto the edge of the table for dear life to steady the rest of your body, to stop your muscles from convulsing.  

You breathed deep breaths as you came down from your high, the cane moving from between your legs, grazed across your thigh  and back to V's side.  

He lightly kissed you on your forehead as he withdrew, menu in hand, once he was content that you’d regained control of your breathing. You knew he’d be so pleased with himself after this, reducing you to such a mess from barely even touching you with his own hands. You knew he would have stopped if you’d told him, only needing to say that one word and he would have kept himself off you for the rest of the night.  

But you didn’t, and he knew that. He knew that you chose to embarrass yourself and enjoy it. You sighed at the thought, but you didn’t care. Before V, everything had been so vanilla. But he made you feel more than you ever thought possible, in more ways than you had ever imagined. 

You decided you weren’t going to thank him, he had all the gratification he needed already. Instead, you snatched up the menu an eyed it with determination. You had to do something. You couldn’t leave here knowing he could take all the glory.  

_Perfect,_ you thought as you eyed a certain option. You signalled for a waiter, content that your face was now a few shades lighter than the wine in your glass and , as he arrived, pointed at the option for “chocolate coated strawberries". The waited nodded  and gestured to V, who shook his head. You knew he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth.  

You smirked at him, as you slowly stood up, wary of the weakness in your legs. You smoothed your dress to make sure it wasn’t crumpled at all at the front, and walked towards the restroom to clean yourself up, making special effort to wave your hips side to side as you did; you knew he’d be watching. You heard the last few notes played of your favourite song, and you sighed, mildly disappointed that you were too distracted to listen to it properly. That song would never have the same meaning to you again after that. You chuckled quietly to yourself. 

_My turn next,_ you thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V's such a naughty boy! Its V's turn next chapter to get riled up :D  
> Also, apologies again for the formatting. I'm doing all this from my phone and it really doesn't like it for some reason.  
> Bonus points if you guess where the song choice is from, bearing in mind my classical music knowledge leave little to be desired...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr @daemongal :D


End file.
